


Richie just loves him

by ikkesaetre



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alcohol, Alive Georgie Denbrough, Alternate Universe - No IT (King), Broken Bones, Coming Out, First Kiss, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Minor Violence, Multi, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkesaetre/pseuds/ikkesaetre
Summary: 5 times the losers notice how much Richie loves Eddie and one time Eddie does.





	1. 1. Ben

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first Reddie fic so please don't hate me if it sucks. lots of love x.

1\. Ben

It was an usual Saturday for Ben. When he wasn't in the Barrens with the other losers or having a sleepover with them he liked to spend his afternoon in the library. He had almost finished his literature homework when a voice he knew really well interrupted him. 

"Benjamin, ma'man. Just who I was looking foh." the bad British pretended accent made him look away from his notebook.

"What do you want, Richie?" he said annoyed for being bothered. "Wait, what are YOU doing here on a Saturday? I thought you'd be screwing up someone's afternoon." Ben asked confused. 

"Well, I meant to screw Eddie's mom but she had to do the groceries. So here I am, asking my favorite loser a favor." Trashmouth's smile was so big that scared Ben. 

"I'm not your favorite loser, what the fuck. Anyway, again, what do you want?" Ben asked for he felt like the ninth time. 

"Ok, so... yesterday I was at Eddie's doing some homework, just like you are doing right now, when suddenly I saw a huge spider walking calmly down the table." Richie blushed under his big bottle glasses. "And while I was trying to kill it I spilt some orange juice all over Eds' maths book, fucking it up. He-he just got so angry saying that his mom was gonna kill him, so I just wanted to ask you if you could get a new one, maybe? I'll pay for it, please" Richie looked so ashamed and embarrassed that Ben couldn't say no to him.

"Alright, I'll steal one." he said after a moment of thinking. 

"So, that easy? Wait, wait, did you say steal?" Richie eyes got bigger that they usually were. 

"Yes, listen to me, trashmouth. That books are kinda expensive and I doubt you could pay for half of it. And your my friend and I can see that you feel guilty and it's for Eddie so yeah, fuck it. I'll get you one, but no words to anyone, not even Eddie, ok?"

"Yes, yes, yes. I mean, I won't tell anyone. Oh my god, Benjamin thank you so much. Fuck, I was so afraid of Eddie hating me. I can finally breath. I owe you one, dude." Richie was starting to puke words.

"Beep, beep Richie." Ben said laughing while he stared at the other boy with a big smile on his face, wondering if Richie would do the same if instead of Eddie's the book would have been of Stan or Mike, but he already knew the answer, it was Eddie's Richie.


	2. 2. Stan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please forgive me if there is any grammatical mistakes, English isn't my first language :(( anyway I hope you enjoy it xx

2\. Stan

They were at a party. It was at least the fifth glass of vodka with coke that Eddie had drinked and Stan was tired of that bullshit. He would have rather be making out with Bill but he was sick that day. 

Bill was home, Ben and Bev missing in action, Mike was dancing with a random girl and Richie was nowhere to be found. So, it were Eddie and him left behind. Eddie was upset for something he didn't know and didn't intend to and Stan just wanted to go home already. He was bored, his boyfriend was ill and he really wanted to go to look after him but fucking Bill insisted on him attending to that stupid party, and he couldn't say no to Bill. So now, there he was, handling with a drunk Eddie. 

"I think you had enough, Eddie." Stan tried to get Eddie's glass out of his little hands. 

"No, I haven't." the shorter boy replied taking a huge sip of the red plastic recipient. 

"Alright, stay here I'm going to get Richie." Stan said done of the bullshit. 

"Why?" Eddie asked with his brows frowned. 

"Because you only listen to him and I'm tired."

Eddie took another sip and looked down at his hands. He was starting to blush and a little smile adorned his lips. He mumbled something that Stan couldn't hear and left the kitchen searching for Richie. 

After ten long minutes Stan finally found him. He was smoking, weed, on the front yard of the house. He looked deep in his thoughts and was completely alone. 

"Hey" Stan greeted. 

"Stan the man Uris. What a pleasure" Richie took a drag of the joint. 

"Listen, Eddie is drunk and he doesn't listen to me, so could you please go to talk to him? " He basically begged. 

"Eddie Spaghetti is drunk? Wait, is he alright?" his gaze was suddenly worried. 

"Yeah, of course he's ok, just alcohol poisoned." Stan replied. 

"Why did you let him drink? You know how much of a lightweight he is." Richie smiles for himself. 

"I'm not his nanny and maybe if you were inside with us instead of here getting high it wouldn't have happened." 

"Jeez, Stan. Chill. I'm here for a reason." Richie took another drag. 

"Yeah, and what is that?"

"To not fucking kiss Eds and fuck up our friendship. That little fucker thinks he can come to a party looking all cute in those overalls and in that pink sweater and what, am I supposed not to die of a heart attack? Good one, but I am dying." Richie's eyes were the biggest Stan has ever seen before. "Oh shit, I didn't mean to say that out loud. Fuck, don't say anything to Eddie or to anyone please." Richie begged. 

"It's not my place to say anything, Trashmouth. Now, could you please go find your little love?" Stan smiled and pointed the house. 

Richie nodded and almost running got into the shit hole of people to find Eddie. The thing is that Stan already knew that Richie was in love with Eddie since the moment they met when they were five.


End file.
